


소린의 육아일기 - 크리스마스 트리

by vvishop



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Baby Kíli, Brothers, Christmas Tree, Gen, babysitter, great uncle
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.크리스마스 기념 연성이었는데 지금 3월...<br/>2.제 첫 호빗 연성입니다.</p></blockquote>





	소린의 육아일기 - 크리스마스 트리

소린은 추위를 많이 탔다.

고귀한 피라는 것은 객지생활에는 한낱 짐이요, 불편이었다. 겨우내 늘 발치에는 불이 어깨에는 담비와 여우의 모피가 얹혀있던 드워프 왕자 소린에게는 추위가 오크떼만큼이나 증오스러웠다.

긴 여정을 떠나며 부하들은 전우이자 동료로 변했다. 이전에도 작은 일은 알아서 하던 소린이었지만 점점 그는 혼자서 모든 일을 해버리곤 했다. 그래서 어깨에는 사슴을 얹은 채 숲을 헤매게 되었지. 가뜩이나 길을 잘 찾지 못하는 소린은 털이 탐스러운 사슴을 사냥하다 숲에서 길을 잃어버렸다. 사슴은 점점 무거워져 갔고 입김은 뽀얗게 번져나갔다. 그러다 발견했다. 작은 연못을. 달빛이 쏟아져 호수의 물이 새파랗게 빛났다. 마치 두린의 날 전야처럼.

소린은 잠시 사슴을 내려놓았다. 금사에 주렁주렁 매달린 다이아와 루비, 사파이어들로 장식된 성 안 나무들 생각이 났다. 다이아를 곳곳에 매달아 촛불이 온갖 빛깔로 반사되면 성 안이 찬란하게 빛났었다. 소린은 코 밑을 훔쳤다. 그 때 자신은 그런 온갖 것들이 당연했었다. 크게 관심두지 않았다. 지금도 소린은 그가 손끝으로 굴렸던 모든 향락이 아쉽지는 않았다. 다만 어린 것들이. 그 아름다움을 마땅히 누렸어야 했던 조카들이 숲속 오두막 속에서 쌔근쌔근 잠들어있는 것이. 소린은 그것이 아쉬웠다.

사슴을 다시 어깨에 메다 소린은 달빛이 쏟아지는 곳에 아담하게 선 전나무를 발견했다. 에레보르 성 안에 것들보다는 못했으나 쓸 만은 할 것 같았다.

***

“킬리, 필리. 일어나라.”

작은 손들이 우우웅 눈가를 부볐다. 더 개구지고 더 어린 킬리의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 소린은 이불 안으로 파고드는 필리를 담요로 감싸고 밤에 나간다고 마냥 신난 킬리를 여우털을 둘러 목마를 태우고선 집을 나섰다.

헤매서 그렇지 연못은 일족이 가끔 물고기를 잡는 오두막 가까이에 있는 연못이었다. 연못가에 다다르자 소린은 필리와 킬리를 옷을 잘 여며주고 바닥에 내려놓았다. 둘은 연못가의 나무를 보고 눈이 휘둥그래졌다.

“우와아…”

“와아아…”

“막 빛나..”

“빛나…”

전나무는 소린이 끼얹은 물이 잎 가닥가닥을 타고 얼어있었다. 환한 달빛이 물방울에 온통 대롱대롱 매달려있었다. 소린은 전나무의 맨 위에 가지고 있던 금붙이를 몇 개 얹어두었다. 드워프 특유의 매운 손끝으로 장식한 나무는 가지마다 앉은 성에까지 아롱져 우아했다.

필리와 킬리는 우와우와우와우와우와우와우와우와만 반복했다. 그리고 제 삼촌을 올려다보고 양쪽에서 손을 잡았다. 그리고.

“어? 삼촌 손 이상해.”

“이상해.”

말했듯 손끝이 매운 드워프의 피였다. 둘은 종알대더니 소린의 손바닥을 뒤집어 보았다. 온통 쓸리고 까져있었다. 어린 드워프들의 눈이 순식간에 울망해졌다.

“삼촌이 이거 만들어주다가.”

“만들어주다가.”

흐어어어엉. 쁘애애애앵. 우아아아앙. 애앵애앵 소린의 다리에 한 쪽씩 매달려 목 놓아 우는 두 조카의 소리가 나무 사이를 타고 메아리가 되어 고요한 산을 울렸다. 푸드득 산새들이 놀라 날아갔다.

아니. 넘어진건데…

소린은 차게 식은 자신의 이마를 짚었다. 나무를 만들고 들뜬 나머지 집에 돌아가다 나무 둥치에 발이 걸려 성대하게 엎어졌었다. 거짓말은 절대 용납하지 않는 신조와 남자의 자존심과 삼촌의 위엄이 섞여 소린은 결국 소리를 질렀다.

“조용히 해! 둘 다 그만 울어라!”

그만 울어라. 그만 울어라. 그만 울어라. 쩌렁쩌렁 산이 소린의 말을 친절하게 반복해주었다. 킬리와 필리는 놀라서 눈물이 그렁그렁한 눈을 깜박였다. 킬리는 딸꾹질을 시작했다. 소린이 말을 이었다.

“이런 일이 있으면 어떻게 하라고 했지?”

어렸을 때는 한 살 차이가 산맥 사이만큼 넓다. 무려 다섯 살이나 많은 필리가 먼저 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 모으더니 공손하게 인사했다.

“감사합니다. 삼촌.”

소린은 킬리를 보았다. 킬리의 눈동자가 달빛비춘 연못보다 영롱했다. 온 세상이 다 자기 것 같은 표정으로 씩 웃은 킬리는 소린의 무릎을 툭툭 치며 말했다.

“고맙다. 땀촌.”

소린은 잠시 말을 잃었다. 필리가 빨랐다.

“야! 존댓말로 해야지!”

소린은 킬리의 머리를 따꽁따꽁 때리는 필리와 형에게 덤비기 시작하는 킬리를 떼어놓았다. 하면 할수록 교육은 다 시키는 사람 잘못이었다. 고맙다발린잘했다드왈린물가져와라필리… 자신을 반성하며 소린은 둘의 손을 잡았다.

“필리, 킬리. 나무 예뻐. 안 예뻐.”

“예뻐요.”

“예뻐. 땀촌.”

킬리는 바보야! 바보 아냐! 조용히 안해! 죄송합니다. 미안하다. 바보 킬리! 조용히 해! (메아리: 조용히 해! 조용히 해! 조용히 해!)

소린은 둘을 안고 업어서 오두막으로 돌아왔다.

어쨌든 예쁘다고 했으니. 부쩍 작은 것의 소중함을 알게 된 소린은 그에 만족했다.

다음날 아침.

어제 잡아온 사슴과 산새들의 알로 아침을 마련한 드워프들은 소린의 그릇에 가득 스튜를 담아주었다. 소린은 받으며 말했다.

“감사합니다. 발린.”

발린은 흠칫 놀랐다. 그러나 곧 소린의 앞에서 자신의 그릇을 기다리고 있는 꼬맹이 둘을 보고 소린에게 웃으며 목례해보였다.

“천만에요. 소린님.”

필리와 킬리는 둘 다 그릇을 받으며 ‘감사합니다, 감사합니다아’ 인사했다. 소린은 만족했다. 한참 식사를 하는데 킬리가 문득 생각났다는 듯 필리에게 소근거렸다.

“형. 어제 꿈에 반짝반짝한 나무가. 이따아만큼 크게.”

소린은 잠자코 스튜를 먹었다. 필리는 조금 더 크니 그건 실제였다고 반박할 것이었다. 헌데 킬리의 말을 들은 필리가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“킬리도 꿨어? 나도! 우와아.”

킬리의 눈도 따라서 등잔만 해졌다. 오와아. 똑가튼 꿈 꿀 수도 있꾸나.

쾅- 소린이 수저를 든 손으로 테이블을 쳤다. 으적. 테이블 한 귀퉁이가 부서졌다.

“밥 먹을 때는 어떻게 먹으라고 했어!”

시끄러웠던 드워프들이 순식간에 입을 다물었다. 킬리의 눈이 순식간에 그렁해졌다. 드워프들은 그 날부터 소린과 함께 밥을 먹을 때는 일체 말을 하지 않았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.크리스마스 기념 연성이었는데 지금 3월...  
> 2.제 첫 호빗 연성입니다.


End file.
